Awkward Misunderstandings
by riolusaura
Summary: Japan walks in on Germany tripping over Italy! Wait...they want to do WHAT on the couch!  Japan's POV, written as a continuation of a chapter in the manga. One Shot partial crack.


_**Hello! If your reading this then HI! Ok anyways I need to explain something before you read...If you read the manga of Hetalia then you should know the one chapter when Italy runs over to Germany's house in nothing but his open shirt (NOTHING else...catch my drift?) and runs into his house while Germany is taking a shower. Of course, Germany just HAPPENS to slip and fall on top of Italy (just getting out of the shower) and once again of COURSE Japan happens to be walking by (whats he doing at Germany's house?) and walks in on this...This is my invison of a pretty awkward moment afterwards :P Enjoy~**_

Japan just stood there, frozen in place. Germany wasn't wearing any clothes, his whole body was wet…with what Japan hoped was water. A discarded towel laid over on the side. Under Germany was the small Italian, his unbuttoned shirt hanging out wide.

"Japan! Japan!" the young nation cried. "I got closer to Germany!"

He looked so…happy. It was strange for Japan, then he noticed that he was just standing there, and blushed a deep red. "err, um, eh, anoo….I-I'm sorry! I'll leave you two alone!" he yelled, bowing his head before trying to walk out.

He was stopped by Italy. "Wait Japan! Don't you want to join us?" He asked in his innocent tone. Japan stopped, he felt like his head was going to pop at any minute now. "Yea, Japan, its been a while since we all did something fun together." Germany noted, getting off the Italian and putting his towel around his waist again.

"Uh, I-I don't want to intrude…" Japan tried to talk his way out of it, but before he knew it Italy was behind him, pushing him inside. Shockingly, the Italian was stronger than him.

"Come on Japan! We were just warming it up! Oh! Oh! And guess what else?" Italy was jumping back and forth, as he lead Japan deeper into the German's house. Japan felt his head go hot again. "Wh-what?" Japan dared to ask, instantly regretting.

"We're going to have it on the couch instead of the kitchen table! Ve~ then we can watch a movie too!"

Italy seemed really excited, pushing Japan harder. "No Italy, I don't want my couch to be full of white stains, I know how messy you are and I don't like to clean stains from couches! Plus a movie will be distracting." Germany stated.

Japan didn't know what to do, he looked for a way out, while Italy was begging Germany. "Veee~ Please, Germany?" He begged. After a while Germany gave in. "Oh alright…Hey Japan, are you not feeling well? Your face is all red..." Germany looked over in concern, but Japan nodded his head quickly. "I-I'm fine, Germany-San…Its just…" Italy interrupted.

"Oh! You've never had it before have you?" Japan's face burned brighter, as he looked away. "N-No…" he admitted. Italy put his hand on Japan's shoulder and looked excited. "Veee~ Then this is going to be fun! I cant wait to see your expression when you try it! Its so good!" He jumped up and down excitedly now, while Germany led Japan to the couch. "Here, just sit down here." Germany said, while placing Japan carefully on the couch.

"Italy, go get some pants on, I'll be right back." Germany stated, so Italy ran off somewhere, while Germany left to get god knows what.

Now it was just Japan, laying on this couch. His kimono was already starting to come undone, so he retied it, making it tighter than usual. He heard movements, something like metal. Suddenly the door busted open. "Veee Japan! Are you ready?" He heard Italy ask excitedly. Japan gulped, there was no way to escape.

"F-fine…" he managed to choke out, trying not to sound scared. Italy got closer and he heard Germany come back in, metal clinking together with each step he took. Japan shut his eyes tight and waited….and waited…nothing.

"Japan?"

It was Germany's Voice. He opened his eyes to see a bowl of Fettucini Alfredo Pasta. Japan gasped. "Y-You were talking about eating pasta?" he asked, shocked by the whole development. "Yep~ And because you've never had it before, your going to LOVE it!" Italy said happily.

"What were you thinking of Japan?" Germany asked, before setting Japan's bowl on the table. Japan then laughed so hard it shocked both of the nations. "Wh-What?" Germany asked, getting a little weirded out from the sudden outburst. Japan wiped a stray tear off his face. "N-Nothing! I-I just…Oh god…" he continued to laugh before finally calming down.

This was one of the most awkward moments Japan had ever had in is life...that is...until _South Korea_ was born.


End file.
